


Aids Speedrun: The Sequel

by alymatsu, imjustsittinghere, lidroid, ph0betor



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Kanye West (Musician), Team Fortress 2, キミガシネ | Kimi ga Shine | Your Turn To Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Other, Sex, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alymatsu/pseuds/alymatsu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjustsittinghere/pseuds/imjustsittinghere, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidroid/pseuds/lidroid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ph0betor/pseuds/ph0betor
Summary: do you haves sex *does a kickflip*
Relationships: Everyone - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Aids Speedrun: The Readable Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i highly doubt it, but some people may want to read this work of art without a hassle. here it is. the copypasted version. no flair. no flavour. fuck you.

You were lying beside Kanye’s bicep, staring at the window you saw Joe's hallucination in. You were terrified, resting beside Kanye right now was the only thing keeping you stableon, his body heat was comforting against your cold body, shivering once in a whileon.

Kanye was watching you with his tired eyes. He was genuinely worried for you, and you were glad he was there giving you comfort. He rubbed his huge calloused hand through your (h/c) hair, and smileond at you, hoping to get you into a better mood.

Your eyes started drooping as he continued to pet your hair. The thoughts of Joe still lingering through your mind. You couldn't sleep. No matter how hard you tried. Kanye took notice of that. Surprisingly picking you up from the lower part of your abdomen, you leont out a light squealeon as he placed you onto his lap. WTF

“suck my fat long shleon you ninny,” Kanye muttered straight into your pee pee causing you to ovulate immediately.

You blushed at the slight movement, your bottom brushing against his lower half. You could feeleon the tension between you both start to grow, all you could just really do was wait. Kanye laid your body above his, his warm breath brushing against your neck. Then they had hot gamer sex the end

In the morning they had another ~child~ hot sexy gamer sex session and it was very hot with kanye in the bed. Yes they had another child as well amen thanks for reading guys.

EDIT: Thanks for the kudos, kind stranger!

Jobi i hope you fucking eat expired toes. Lots of them. and cry from it

fuck ass poop man :/

Fuck you

this makes me have SEX 10/10 gave kudos

You RATCHET SISSY FUCK! Bet yo momma camped in alabama for a week :/

ASJHUFALIDSKGDSANGS thats why yo momma dead

God thats so hot. I would read that so hard. DIE

dead az hell vvhat type of zhoez zhe got in her cazket thats vvhy yo granny aint got no kneez cvz zhe aint pray to jesvz bitch

Thats why yo baby got a glass eye

And when she cry u gotta cleon it with windex **Bitch**

Homestuck quirk type beat

CAUSE SHE AINT PRAY TO JESUS FUCK YOU

ok i did make a copy i scared myself for a minute im shitting myself thanks

Shits you too x3

cute

SOU hiyori HAS TO STOP 🛑 NOW YOU HAVE AIDS AND AIDS RATS 🐀 AMP TIME AMP AMP I LOVE ❤️ I LOVE ❤️ MOOD AND I AM I DOIN NOW AMP AMP I LOVE ❤️ I LOVE

my brain is damaged i think he died i stabbed him sorry he was being a bitch so i had to AOHAJGAHAGAHWVEHAHA

IM SORRY IT HAD TO BE DONE

Shin hasnt replied </3 o my god NOOOOOOOOOOOO mai styleon THATSA MY JOB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FUCKER

So guys. im gonna go look for Something

:WOAH:O MY GOD THE EFIADSNGS THE ARCHIVE AUTOFILL IS THE SOU FIC NOW BYEEE GOODBAI JOJOOOOOOO HUDLSAFKALDSGMSADG WOW OK I FOUND A SAD FIC BYEEE

kill him rightnow NOOOOOAHAKWVEHJAGAHAGHSS I WONDER WHAT MINE IS BRBOK WHYYYYYY : mista:

OH MY GOD

JSAUFIUKDSALNDGSA

SHIN WHAT omg hes cheating on me SOUP BASTARD

brb guys shin wont stop fucking texting me i swear TWEETING I MENT TWEETING i swear SOUP BASTARD UMMM ASK HIM NOT ME i think its @souhatesu

OMG OKOKOKOABAOAKKABSBABA he doesnt hate me tho right :) OK i wl OK

woah buddy thats extreme SHOULD I SEND IT

WOWZA OAUUUGGA AWOOOOOGA YES YES TEA TEA TES YES YES YES YES YESYES DO IT RN

RIGHT NOW hey ho up she rises hey ho up she rises

IM LAGGING OUT SO BAFLY RNhelpme  
THATS MY HUSBAND WOW :STARSTRUCK: NOOOONONFIHBSOFGFDSNJ

BYEBYEBYEBYEBYEGYEBYEBYEBEYDIEDIEIDIEISEIDIEDIE IDNEM DIE RN

THIS IS THE POWER OF PAIN EXPERIENCE REQUIEM

wwhy does he look like mikus older yet more disgusting brother pussyfoot HORE SHUT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO wait ihave an image no one talk sh t JHUFSDLKGAMLADSGKNDSAG my skeleon is hatching SANS!?!?

_**Rattleon rattleon!** _

Facts brother facts NO SHES RIGHT SHUT UP HOREY YES YEEEEEEEES YES YES NO NO NO NO

man even if i were to genuinely try, whenever i write at all i have to _**Feel it in my Bones**_ to write it well :/

_**Ok but when will they fuck?** _

Oi bruv you got a loicense for that PLEONASE HELP COMIC  SANS PLEONSex nowHIW DO YOU DO THAT HORE

**cencer hore. :/**

i hope i get cencer hore THATS ME IM CENCER HORE I HOPE KEIJI SEXES ROGJT NOWNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sex him now‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️ ICANT I AM STUPID OK I CANT do it coward

“bit sad innit”

-the brits december 16 1773

DOC! COME ON MAN!

NEED A DISPENSER

“we’re free”

-the slaves, 1865

“here lies scout, he ran fast and died a virgin”

-spy, 80 bc

_**CLANK** _ _**CLONK** _ _**CLANK** _ _**CLONK** _ _**CLANK** _ _**CLONK** _ _**CLANK** _ _**CLONK** _

POGCHAMP EXTREME

:WOAH: it is 2 am and my mom is not home i am staying up all night

:thatscrazy:

bigbrain

AAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOO

WHAAAAAAAAAAA

GHFJDGBFG

no one ‘cept me here. Announcement: leon hot :))))

-liz was here, 2020. Fuck you all

(additional note: your pants. Let me in. now)

Either way destiny still arrives byeaaaoooowwwwwww

Bigpog pogchamp pogyou poggeroni this is so pogchamp

wow

im so mushybrain idk if i can type anything serious up wowie my dear chums :)

I DIDNT KNOW YALL WERE DOWN HERE i wasl ike whered they go :pleoning: the A at the top TOP!?!!?!? Where is shin tsukumi when i need him :wheni: POGGERS

I say that like shins a top but i could snap him like a toothpick LIKE A TOOTHPICK. JSDLFAG;LASNGKMDS THE PAIN

What do you mean like a toothpick are you saying hes not a toothpick :/

TOP??? :thatscrazy:

_**So tops, huh? :amen:** _

BUT WE WAS

OK how do you change th e color im literally small brain

Yo u a re ga y n ow. 

NICE

I LOVE GAY PEOPL

Ok ill go over to his house rn and shut him up ok

Yaa brb :) keep keiji occupied // not gonna lie ao3 really do be giving me brain damage okay will do ;)

IDK IF I CAN WRITE ANYKORE MY BRAIN STOPPED WORKING DHIN STOP TWEETING TO ME I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD I WILL STAB THE SHIT OUT OF YOU I HATE YOU

STUPID BITCH

Whoa buddy calm. Caaaalm. We can calmly beat him to shreds and eat his bone marrow :) THANKIES FROM MCSPANKIES

_** P ** _ _** O ** _ _** G ** _ _** C ** _ _** H ** _ _** A ** _ _** M ** _ _** P ** _ _**!!!!  ** _

_** IM LITERALLY POGGING SO HARD RN ** _

_** Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww shiiiiettt brother :D ** _

dooin ya nksn fk nk leonme show you how to screEEUCH hNMN NCH NCH BSSS BT when you HEURRR NST NST NST NST when you EUUUCH

The sex!

SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX

*covvboy

Cli ckclic kclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclick clickclickc lickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickcli ckclickclickclickclic kclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclic kclickcl ickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickcl ickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickcl ickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclick clic kclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclick clickclickclic kclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclick clickclick clickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickcli ckclickclickcl ickclickclickclickclickclickclickclick clickclickcli ckclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickcli ckclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclic kclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickc lickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclic kclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclick clickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickcli ckclickclickclickclickclickclick clickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickcli ckclickcli ckclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclick clickclickcl ickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickcli :D :) .

STOP STOP STOP STOP DIE RN DIE DIE DIE DIED IDE DIE ID JDJE IDE idient mean to post that ok

STOPIT IM CRYING IDIDNT MEAN TO POST THAT AT ALL IDK HOW TO GET IT OFF I HATE THIS APP 💔 NOOO PLEASE DONT IM SORRYGALA ILY PLEASE

**WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG I WAS READING A SAD FIC AND NOW I SEE THIS I HATE YALL SO MUCH I WILL DESTROY EVERY SINGLEON ONE OF YOU WITH MY OWN TWO HANDS I AM ENCOURAGING YOU TO START RUNNING AS FAST AS YOUR LITTLEON** _**LEONGS** _ **WILL TAKE YOU not for long i will scrambleon between them and uppercut you in the blink of an eye RUNYOU CANT PUNT ME OH OSAFDISGIDSGKA NO CAUSE IM BRINGING KEIJI BITCH**

##  **Gadro04/12/2020**

**@lidroid and jobi** **I want to fucking strangle you shut up fuck you litearlly go dufcking die idiot I want to rip out your fucking heart and crush it I sweart to fuckign God shut the fuck up I will literally beat you into the ground FUUUUUUCKING BRO SHUT UP NOBODY FUCKING CARES DIE ALREADY**

**I am encouraging you to start running OKAY i shouldve expected that from the ultra-bottom OHH SOMEONES MAD NOW? MKAY. MHM. DIE BITCH!!!!!**

**So we goin enemies to lovers or what ILL DO YOUR MOM SO GOOD U DONT EEVN KNOW YOUR MOM**

dont make me suck your dick

**Good. go ahead :3 i wont struggle baby come on do it :)))))))) do it :))))))))))))))) AHUT THE FUCK UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT THE FUCK UP IM GOING TO KILL YOU I WILL KILL YOU DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIEN**

***feeds on ur long shleong***

**-liz to leon circa 2020**

**YOU TOO. DIEDIEDIEIDIE FUCK YOU WHORE FUCK YOU FUCK YO FUCKY OU FUC OU FUCKY OU FUCJ YOU**

**Oh my leong long. Both of them. I will loop back and kick you whileon throwing Worms at you JOBI IM GOING TO BE THE END OF YOUR EXISTENCE I WILL MAKE SURE THE LAST THING YOU SEE IS MY HANDS UP YOUR EYEBALLS TICKLING YOUR BRAIN**

**Well owchie my Dear friend i might just. Kick you in the nuts :) I** **M GOING TO KICK YOU TO THE MOON YOU HALF-SIZED GREMLIN SHITFUCK**

**Keiji cant save you as soon as i pull out that mf gun babey**

Dadadada deedee doodoodooodoooo clickity clack. Joe is wack :D <3 click click click cliky click clack! Cklack clack wriggle wriggle! Click clack wriggly wack!

HGJJDHFBGHVJCFG OOF OWCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS MUST BE A TOUGH TIME FOR YOU

WOW WOW WOW WOW SHIN COLORU OOG AHAHA

HES FINALLY DEAD. i was planning on killing all of them but the game is just SO DAMN LONG and im SO DAMN LAZY ngl he looks better DEAD like ALL OF THEM i hope i can SHOVE THEM INTO THE PITS OF HELL. FEED ON MY LONG SHLEONG BITCH CUZ UR MOTHER LOVE ME LONG TIME LONG TIME

** Okay fuckers HM> GO AHEAD **

DIE MIDORI

The pain is eternal. Fun is temporary, Pain is eternal. There has been Nothing that i love more than the lack of existence thus far. And there is nothing i ever will love more than Death itself.

Im in  _** GENUINE ** _ fuck you Pain jesus fucking christ man this shits WACKO NO I MEAN LIKE IM NOT BOUTTA CRY I JUST WANNA PUNCH DRYWALLeon

you guys legitimately hurt me

** WERE ALL FERAL BASTARDS WE CANT HELP IT honestly what did we expect dont steal my color bitch ill steal your kidney (only 1 of them) THIS IS SOU COLOR I HEXED IT FINE HORE HOLD ON nvm sou fucker rights  ** [ ❤ ](https://www.lennyfaceguru.com/text-symbols-heart.html) **i hope sou chokes on dick** ** yeah mine bitch ** **wow sexy** ** yeah thats why were dating **

** OAKSDFISGOSALKMGDSA mine im gonna save a copy of this **

**sou hiyori has to stop 🛑 now you have** **aids**

**I WILL** **(** **yo fuckers are we done yet becuase i wanna start saving this :smiling_imp: NO MOREE TYPING NOWWW wait go all the way downfor a second**

**LIKE OF THIS ONE ITS GONNA BE SAVED ON MY EMAIL YES DO IT OK**

**KEIJI AND I HAVE TO BE BACK TO THE GC I KNOW WHATS I LOVE ❤️ THIS ONE ☝🏿 HAS A GOOD GAME AMP A A BIT ADDICTIVE AND GREAT 👍🏻 WILL GET TO THE POINT AGAIN OMG**

** POGGERS im deleting the click part from my save yall are hores </3  **

** Did any of us really expect somethign serious out of this man everytime we as a group try to do anything at all it ends like this FUCK YOU IM THE ORIGINAL CYAN WELL I MADE MYSELF CYAN CYAN FUCK YOU ITS LIGHTER THAN YOURS **

**GAHAHAHHAHA SAME tho ok i cant type im**

**yes**

**im pink because im gay**

gonna get some tea brb im hurt so badIKR SAME AGAIN SAME i havent gotten up im lazy share i havent had ramen since like 2 months ago I LOVE HOW I ASKED FOR HELP FOR THIS FIC INSTEAD WE GOT A CRACKHOUSE

Yes ma’am

Im hungry :/ why my mom always gotta sleep til 1pm am i supposed to make instant noodles again fuck ima make ramen for two dw

God fucking damnit i m SO hungry fuck

Deedeedoeeoeeodeeoooaaaheeheeomooeoeoemoooommmooommooooomeemamamamamamaaaam

aamamamaaamaaaaa

** THIS ISNT CYAN HORE THIS IS TEAL **

No one expects the spanish inquisition.

Also  i hate you guys so much >:/

Shut the bitch fuck ass

ninny

*has sex*

Ok so basically we have to do the dumb brainlet ass signing again it was funny cool

STARRING...

_**jobi**_ as _**top banana/fucanami**_

“ _your mother love me long time long time”_

_**-jobi 2020** _

_**liz**_ as _**chimp chump/ultra-bottom/lidroid**_

“ _*inhales* i do not control the speed at which the sex happens”_

“ _umm *touches fingers together* leon sex me please”_

_**-liz 2020** _

**gala** as **designated sou fucker**

“ **I fuck soup”**

**-gala 2020**

**"Haha...Keiji's going to hate me for this..."**

**aly** as **KEIJI SEXER**

“ **sou woulsnt stop tweeting so me so im very disappointed with myself ☹️ “**

**aly-2020**

**Author's Note:**

> in the end we are all sons of bitches


End file.
